She saw me!
by KennedySMathew
Summary: (AUTHORS FIRST FANFICTION. Bella just arrives in forks! But meets a falls for someone else instead of Edward. How will destiny works this out or does the whole thing change.
1. just an intro poem written by bella

How did she save me when my soul has been dead and gone for so long?

Darkness was all around me, her dead lifeless body just hanging there haunts me to my very soul.

Everywhere I look memories of her beautiful soul taunts me to my very core.

How could she leave me so hollow, so very fucking bitter, so cold and very alone? She was my everything, my very soul, than he took her from me. With one simple act,one piece of leather brought down my world, made me lose my soul. How could he destroyed my very being with one simple act? ( I'll never know)

Nothing left of me but a very dark howled out corpse, nothing left but meat, blood and bones. There is no life left in me. I was left cold and alone and at the ripe young age of 14 instead of a hundred and six. How can I live 92 long more years without those amazing baby blues? ( I'll truly didn't know)

The answer was simple yet so unexpected and unknown it came in the form of a young girl. A girl so stubborn so breath takingly beautiful, it gave me some hope. A girl who refused to give up or leave me alone! How could I not have known you'd send me such a golden angel?

So how did this young woman save me? I know she is not my soul mate but I still love her so. That is because I know my everything sent me and angel because she could never bare to see me sad and alone. That's how they both became my very soul, it took two parts to make me whole.


	2. they meet

It was Bella's first day at Forks High School, she pulled up into the parking lot in her old red / faded orange Chevy. Bella gave herself a moment to breathe and take a look around at the mayhem that is high school.

After a moment Bella was ready, she grabbed her book bag and stepped out of her truck, walking across the parking lot she past a group of teenagers hanging around their cars. But one girl in particular caught Bella's eye.

This girl was stunning! She had most gourgous spiked black hair ever, pale white skin that looked smooth and flawless but it was her eyes that had Bella dumb struck ' they are the most amazing golden eyes I have ever seen. How can her eyes be so shiny? 'The moment Bella saw them, time stopped, everything that Bella knew and everything Bella ever felt just vanished and for just a moment Bella was innocent again. Untouched by sorrow or grief, no longer held down by guilt and anguish but finally free, just for one second Bella felt ok.

Bella hadn't felt so alive in over a year, just by simply looking into to this beautiful woman's golden eyes. Once Bella had gotten a hold of herself. Bella started to feel like this girl was able to search her soul, somehow looking into all of her darkest places. Bella felt naked and overly exposed, she felt like she had been stripped of everything that made her who she was. It would take Bella some time and thought to figure out that the girl never once broke eye contact with not even to blink! It was Bella who did that when she found her shoes and the pavement to be more interesting.

After looking away Bella scurried into school heading towards the office which was easy to find so Bella talked to the Secretary getting her time table and finding out she had PE first period. She started seaching for the gymnasium well thinking ' What the hell just happened? Who the heck has golden eyes? Why do I care? I am a horrible person! Whatever time to go play some dumb sport.'

Bella was not good at sports of any kind, she is awkward in her own body, so her hand eye coordination was less then to be desired. So sports always ended with some one getting hurt. Quite possibly someone not Bella but most likely Bella. Shaking her head Bella found the gym and went to the locker room to change

Halfway through playing volleyball in gym Bella accidentally nails this boy playing basketball on the other side of the gym, quickly Bella runs over to Chechnya on the poor boy. As she gets close she says " Hey! Sorry about that, I told the teacher not to let me play cause I am liable to hurt someone or myself but she insisted. "

The boy smiled and than llaughed a little before responding with " Its ok, I'm Mike, you most be the new girl Bella! "

Bella smiled shyly and nodded her head " Well Mike I hope your head is ok."

Mike smiled and nnodded rubbing the back of his head, than some girl named Jessica came over and started talking Bella had a hard time concentrating, thinking again about the mystery woman from the parking lot. Those amazing golden eyes and her flawless pale white skin. I knew I needed to meet this girl. I had to know who she where she came from and what she did to me.

Alice's P.O.V.

Alice was hanging in the parking lot with her siblings like she did every morning before class, but today felt different today was different, Alice couldn't see how anything was going to play out. Which was weird and not like anything Alice had ever experienced, it was frustrating and confusing. ' What the is wrong with me? I have never had this much hassel just to have a vision.' Before Alice could get lost in her thoughts a faded orange Chevy pulled into the parking lot drawing everyone's attention.

A girl got out of the truck and started walking our way, it was the new girl, the sheriffs daughter Isabella!

A/N

Reviews are my cookies cause I am on a diet so come on give me as many as you can. And I will give you as many chapters as I can. Mmm me like the cookies. Do you like the chapters?


	3. could she be?

Alice P.O.V

Alice watched as Isabella walked towards her, the moment Alice caught wind of Bella's scent she nearly orgasmed. Alice was overwhelmed by the desire she felt to taste and consume Isabella, it was like nothing Alice had ever felt before, she didn't want Isabella's blood, Alice wanted something else from Isabella. What Alice wasn't sure!But something about the way Bella smelt and the way she looked, made Alice want to pounce Isabella, the desire was so strong it was almost to much for poor Alice to control. Alice clutched her Gucci handbag as tight as she could in order to stop herself from reaching out and wrapping Isabella on her arms.

Alice also stopped breathing hoping that would help but it wasn't helping at all, if anything it just made the burning desire worse. All Alice could do was stare into the most intoxicating brown eyes she had ever seen. Just as Alice was going to speak she was hit with a ton of visions, but these weren't like any of her other visions, they weren't even visions, they were memories, Isabella's memories to be precise.

They started sweet with two young teen meeting for the first time, than the same girls hanging out doing homework, some where just simple looks they shared or gentle smiles, others were them just sitting together having a meal. The last good memory was the girls sharing what looked to be their first kiss. Alice snapped back to reality just in time to watch Isabella run off, Alice was about to call out to Isabella when she was struck again with more memories from her Isabella, this time these memories were darker and harder for Alice to watch; Isabella and this girl arguing, avoiding each other in the halls at school., than the other girl walking into what appears to be Isabella's bedroom just in time to see Isabella laying on her bed with some guy on top of her making out heavily.

The visions only got darker after that, the same young girl that walked in on Isabella now standing on a gravel soccer field by the soccer net crying well cuddling her little dog. After a short while the girl put her dog down and took off its leash, the dog started barking and running around enjoying its new freedom. The girl was starring up at the goal post with a look of deep concentration, like a mathematician who is trying to figure out what X equal! After a few seconds this girl throw the hand of the dog leash over the top of the goal post, then she tossed the metal hook throught the handle hold, she pulled it tight and made sure it could susupport her weight. She climbed up to the top of the goal post and strattled the bar so she had one leg hang on either side, she sat there and started crying again, than she grabbed the loose end and made a noose, slowly she lifted the noose over her head and placed it around her own neck.

Alice knew what was coming, she could almost feel this girls grief and pain. Alice watched for what felt like a lifetime hoping this girl didnt do what Alice knew the girl was going to. After a while the girl swung one of her legs back over the other side of the pole and just before she let go she whispered " I will always love you Bella"

With that said she leaned back and fell backwards, she didnt suffer, Alice heard the girls neck snap like a twig and than her body just hung there lifeless, swaying gently from side to side. Not long after Alice was able to make out a silhouette of someone, Alice also heard the crunching of someone walking towards them from afar, it didnt take long for Alice to figure out who the person was and her heart broke, it was Isabella! The vision cut before Alice could see young Isabella's reaction, it was like someone pushed fast forward, the next clear image was in a cemetery, people gathered around a dark red casket, crying and listening to the preacher as he spoke words of grief and the word of the lord. Than the same fast forward like feeling than it cleared up again and Isabella was standing on a stage in front of a white screen with a picture of the mystery girls.

Isabella was speaking into a Mic saying " I met Jordana when I started high school! From the very start I knew she was special, she had a smile that could literally make you forget any pain or sorrow you were feeling at the time. I know we all have memories of her, I also know that most of the people here had no idea who she was other than a student who attended this school or maybe she was just a fellow classmate. But to me Jordana was an amazing woman who if given the chance could have been famous. She could sing like no one I have ever met or heard before. We would spend hours in my room just making music. I would just start playing some random tune on my guitar and she would just start singing, sometimes sad songs, sometimes mad song, even a few cat songs but most of the time she just sang funny none seance."

Isabella by this point had tears running down her face and her voice was husky and thick but she somehow found the strength to keep talking " No one really knew what our relationship was, rumors flying around about us being a lesbian couple, but some just thought we were friends, I will tell you that I was never more scared than I was the day I walked into this very gym and heard a bunch of kids talking '"did you hear? Bella is totally in love with Jordana, but she doesn't have the balls to tell jordana so a few girls are going to tell her in the smoke pit at lunch." Some other kid said " No shit! Jordana's gonna freak." The second I heard that I was terrified, Jordana was my best friend, she ment everything to me and yes I was secretly in love with her. That day I went home early I fell onto my bed and sob myself to sleep. The next day my mom made me come to school and I was even more horrified than the day before, as I walked into school I saw Jordana standing by my locker, safe to say I was a chicken and ran all the way home. It took two weeks for me to build up the ccourage to talk to her and when I finally did we faught, that was three weeks ago. So all I have to really say is I hope every single person who made fun of her or helped spread those horrible rumors feels as guilty as I do! We are all sitting here today because a kind hearted lovely girl is dead, not beacuse of an accident, not because of some crazy guy killed her. Its worse than that she killed herself because she could handle being taunted by us, being tortured by all of you, 5 days a weeks for 9 months a year. I see a bunch of you crying, my question is why are you crying? Most of you didnt even give her a second glace in the halls, I was here the day they announced her passing, I watched the group of girls that used to tease her relentlessly everyday crying and grieving. It made me feel sick! How dare any of you cry! I hope we all suffer cause than maybe this wont happen again. Maybe next time any of you think to start a vicious rumor or you feel like teasing someone. Hell even the next time you just help spread it or those who just stand there like silent cowards. I hope Jordana comes to mind, I hope this picture of this beautiful, amazing , young woman haunts everyone here for the rest of your very existences, we all killed her. Your words were like punches to her sweet face, your stares where like daggers slicing her soft delicate skin, and your words were like gun shots to her soul. Your silence is what condemned her to to hell. I include myself and faculty staff at this school, I include everyone who ever just stood by and watched. We are all murders! We all had a part in killing this poor innocent young woman."

With that said Isabella stepped off the stage, where she was greeted by an older woman who looked lot like the young girl in the photo, the woman looked pissed, before anyone could react this older woman wound back and slapped my Isabella a cross her sweet face. Isabella barely even moved her head, almost like she wanted to feel the full force and add some more pressure behind the woman's slap, almost like the pain was a comfort to my heartbroken iIsabella!

After that Alice's visions or Isabella's memories stopped playing in Alices mind. Alice looked to Edward who had a look of sympathy, this poor girl had been through so much in such a short life. Alice's thoughts where all over the place, they were making moster inside her very hard to control ' I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL. I WANT TO BATH IN THEIR BLOOD!' Alice needed some time, Alice needed to run, she needed to destroy something and she just really needed to be alone with her thoughts for a bit. So she took off towards the woods at a regular girl pace, but once she was in the tree's she was gone, not even a blur was left behind.

Jasper was about to follow but Alice heard Edward telling all of them " Jasper just leave her be, after what she just saw she needs to be alone."

That was the last thing Alice heard before she let the monster inside of her out. Taking out trees, bolders and anything she could get her hands on. Screaming out in rage, pain, sorrow and grief. After hours or days Alice couldn't be sure the beast in her finally calmed down, when Alice looked around her she saw the damage and destruction she had done and for once didnt feel bad, the world deserved to suffer, ' Like my Isabella who is still suffering' within seconds Alice's head popped up in thought 'Where did that come from? Wait is she my... No that is not possible. Is it? No she is human, she couldn't be my... But maybe she is! I need to see Carlisle like now.' With that thought in mind Alice ran as fast as she could home.

A/N I love me some reviews. Got way more chapters in me just need to hear da feedback.


	4. what a day

Bella couldn't stop thinking about the spiky haired golden eyed girl, she was sitting in her second period art class and all she could think about was the girl from the parking lots! Bella didn't even know the girls name yet! ' What the hell is wrong with me? I must be losing my mind! I mean, I know absolutely nothing about her! How dare I fall for someone! If Dani were here now, she would kill herself all over again.' The bell rang startling Bella from her morbid thoughts.

She collected her stuff and headed out of the classroom, she had biology before lunch, it didn't take long for her to find the bio lab. Once again Bella was introduced to the class by the teacher, " Class I would like for you all to meet Isabella Swan she new to this school and town so I want everyone to be nice. And remember she is not some science experiment so no starring or talking about her. This is my classroom so you are either talking science or your not talking at all. Please have a seat Ms. Swan Mr Cullen will be your lab partner for the rest of this term."

The bio teacher pointed to a desk by the window, at the desk sat a boy his hair was a light brown and looked like this boy rolled outta bed and came to school he had a cute boy face and pitch black eyes. Bella smiled at the boy then took her seat. Half way through class Bella started to get annoyed, this boy was constantly moving and squirming in his seat, Bella gave him a very pissy look, when that didnt work Bella just tried to ignore him as best as she could. It took ever ounce of self restraint that Bella had not to throttle this boy, so when the bell final went singling lunch time Bella booked it out of class and went in search of her locker.

It didnt take long for Bella to locate said locker, after putting her locker combo in twice Bella was finally able to open it and put her book bag inside than closed the metal door and secure the lock Bella spun the lock dial before turning and walking away. Heading towards the cafiteria in search of much needed sustanence, as Bella was waiting in line she took a look around, trying to find the girl from the parking lot!

Bella gave up and started looking at the assortment of food Forks High offered their students, Bella was just grabbing a BLT when a beautiful voice behind her said " Hey, I was hoping to see you again! You ran away so quick earlier I never got the chance to say hi."

Bella turned her head to see who the angelic voice belonged to and was shocked to see the same amazing golden eyes and spiky haired girl from the parking lot, Bella breath got stuck in her throught but she was some how still able to say " Uhh, ya sorry I Aahhh had to get my shedule before class. Umm so ya sorry didnt mean to ahh stare and ummm run like that I hope didnt offend you or anything."

Bella was so nervous, all she wanted to do was stare at her shoes but she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful golden set that was standing beside her. The mystery girl was about a head shorter than Bella but what this girl lacked in hieght she made up for in beauty, ' look at her, its like her whole complextion was air brushed on. This girl is the definition of flawless, she has been at school for hours now and still not a hair out of place, what is she wearing? She smells wonderful, like just when it starts raining all fresh but there was also another scent, almost like melting copper or iron! Whatever it is, it's...'

Bella was stirred from her thoughts when the girl started waving her hand in front of Bella's face well saying " Hellooo! The lights are on but is anyone home?"

Bella looked down at her shoes allowing her long brown hair to cover her face that way this girl couldn't see her face turning beet red. Well saying " Sorry, I have a tendancey to zone out from time to time."

Bella had a hard time hearing the girls response because said girl had put her hand under Bella chin, gently forcing Bella to look back into those beautiful golden eyes. Yet somehow Bella was able to make out what this beautiful angel was saying " Hey, thats better! You have gorgouse eyes Bella, you should never hide them. As for the zoning out dont worry about it! I have been known to do the same from time to time. Anyways I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Alice Cullen and I believe we have Art class together!"

Bella smiled and blushed even more before shaking her head 'no' well thinkng "Believe me when I shake my head. I was in Art today, I would have notice you. With those sexy eyes of yours! Trust me I would have seen you instantly."

What Bella didn't know was that she said all that out loud. Alice couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips well saying " Mmmm.. You think my eyes are sexy? Also I wasn't in Art today cause I had a doctors appointment. Thats actually why I came over to talk to you, I was hoping we could work on our art projects together. I know your new here and well when I saw you today I just knew we would get along."

Bella smiled and if possible turned even more red, not only was she mortified that she had said all that out loud but also shocked beyond belief that Alice still wanted to get to know her. It took Bella a few seconds before it hit her that she still hadn't said anything so she quickly said" Uhhh ya... I I I mean sssure that would be total cool. Uhh ssso umm do you have cellphone? I could give you my number, or you could give me yyyyour.. You kknow wwwhatever works best for you."

Bella was figgiting so bad that she had to put her BLT down cause she had already squished most of it, what Alice said next throw Bella through a loop " Bella give me your cellphone!"

Bella being so shocked didnt say anything, she just reached into her pants pocket and handed Alice her phone. Bella watched as Alice's fingers flew over her touch screen, after a few seconds Bella heard 'Wake me up when September ends' by Greenday. Alice gave Bella her phone back then Bella watched as Alice reached into her stylish Prada handbage retrieving her own phone which had a bright yellow protective case. After hitting a few bottons the music stopped and Alice smiled well saying " There problem solved. Texted me your address and I will stop by after school, that way we can get started on our project right way."

With that said Bella watch as Alice walked away very graceful and lady like. Well thinking ' Dame she is so hot. Crap I am so screwed.' Bella finished grabbing and paying for her lunch, as she was walking around lookig for a seat Mike waved her over than pointed to the empty chair beside him, calmly Bella walked over and sat down. Before she could unwrap her sandwich Jessica who was also at the table started asking questions about Alice " So how do you know Alice? Why was she talking to you? Did you know her and her family are a bunch of freaks?..."

Bella lost it about there, standing up quiet dramatically, knocking her chair over and making quite the scene than shout " You know what Jessica, just because someone is different doesn't mean they are a freak! Just because you are to much of a judgemental air head doesn't give you the right to share your unbelievibly stupid thoughts with anyone but you dorky stuff teddy at home. Keep your judgements and jealousy to yourself."

Bella stompped away leaving her untouched lunch behind.

A/N

Reviews are like food for a writers soul.


	5. I don't know how I know! I just do

Alice's P.O.V

As Alice was on her way to her house she stopped dead, something inside of her telling her that she didnt need Carlisle to help her figure out what was going on, it was like in one quick second all of Alice's questions were answered. Isabella was what Alice suspected she was! Alice had been waiting her whole vampire life for this woman, she wasn't about to waste more time away from her Isabella.

With one thought Alice took off back towards the school, back towards her destiny! All the while thinking ' God Isabella I hope your ready for me cause I have been waiting over a life time for you.'

Alice reached the school in record time, stopping at Edwards Volvo she opened the trunk and grabbed her emergency bag which contained a back up outfit and her travel make up kit. Alice is always prepared, there is no excuse to ever look bad, especially when one attends high school. With that in mind Alice checked the time, it was 11:18 AM so students where in class , but Alice only had fifty-three minutes to get ready before lunch. Alice ran as fast as humanly possible to the shower room outside of the gym, once inside Alice stripped and hopped into a shower stall, Alice was clean within a minute and walking out to grab a school towel. It only took Alice a totally of three minutes to get showered and dressed. The make up and hair were another story.

Alice redid her hair and make up thirty times before settling with lightly spiky slightly messy hair, with a faded shadow look for her golden eyes and quiet red for her thin lips. Alice looked at her watch just in time to hear the bell ring,' geuss that means I am out of time!'

Alice scrabbled to get all over her belongings put back in her emergency bag. Once Alice was sure she had everything she swung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room just as the girls from gym class were walking to the locker room. Alice made a quick pit stop at her locker, as quick as humanly possibke Alice unlocked the comb lock shoved her emergrncy bag into it and grabbed her back-up Prada handbag, after Alice was sure she had everything, she shut her locker door and put the lock in place before turning on her heels and headed towards the cafeteria. With only one thought in mind ' Isabella I hope I dont scare you.'

The cafeteria was packed full of students so it took Alice a few seconds to actually locate Isabella but when Alice saw her standing in line, it was like this morning all over again! Alice took an unneeded breath before slowly approching the dark haired beauty, that was now leaning over , looking at a sandwich with her amazing ass sticking out in one of the most seductive pair of blue skinny jeans Alice had ever seen, it took ever ounce of self restraint Alice had not to just grab the plum, round and so very gorgeouse ass.

Instead Alice leaned over as close to Isabella as possible without touching her and said "Hey, I was hoping to see you again! You ran away so quick earlier I never got the chance to say hi."

Alice wanted to smack herself, ' I am how old? Thats what I say! Its offical I am an idiot like Emmett.' Alice was about to shake her head and walk away like the freak she felt she was when she heard the most mouth water, thigh clenching, heavenly sent husky voice to ever pass anyones lips as Isabella said" Uhh, ya sorry I Aahhh had to get my shedule before class. Umm so ya sorry didnt mean to ahh stare and ummm run like that I hope didnt offend you or anything."

Alice was captivated by this young girls shy,stuttering charm. 'How can someone who ozzes sex be so shy? God this girl would make a preacher sin, a blind man see, a drunk man sober and a cop break the law. Yet she is as shy as a three year old.' Alice shook her head realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts again but apparently Alice wasnt the only one, her Isabella was as also lost in thought. Alice decided on humor as a good approch and said " Hellooo, the lights are on but is anyone home?"

Alice wanted to scream when she watched Isabella hide behind her beautifully thick hair, Alice in that moment wanted to cut off all of Isabella's hair so she could never hide her amazing face again. Alice heard Isabella mumbling "Sorry, I have a tendancey to zone out from time to time."

Alice was listening but she was also busy concentrating on being gentle as she could well reaching out her left hand and slowly cupping it under Isabellas chin and lifting it slowly so Alice could see Isabella's eyes again. The second Alice touched Isabella Alice felt like her hand was lite on fire! Alice had to actually check cause it really burned, but when that same fire shot up her arm across and than down her chest, to settle in Alice's core. It took Alice a few seconds to recover, but when she did she said "Hey, thats better! You have gorgeouse eyes Isabella, you should never hide them. As for the zoning out dont worry about it! I have been known to do the same from time to time. Anyways I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Alice Cullen and I believe we have Art class together!"

Alice couldnt stop herself from gazing into Isabella's dark brown orbs, it was like someone else was incontrol of Alice's body and mind. Alice knew all the risks, she knew that this relationship was dangerous and that by persuing it she was putting her family in danger as well as Isabella. Yet for some reason Alice just didnt care! ' Isabella and I are destained for each other. Our bond has been for told for over five hundred years. Everything else will fall into place with time.'

Alice had just finished her thought when Isabella said "Believe me when I shake my head. I was in Art today, I would have notice you. With those sexy eyes of yours! Trust me I would have seen you instantly."

Alice couldn't help but raise her eyebrow well thinking ' Uhh I don't think she meant to say that out loud, but hey I am glad she thinks my eyes are sexy. Thats a good sign' after her thoughts were finished Alice's response was " Mmmm.. You think my eyes are sexy? Also I wasn't in Art today cause I had a doctors appointment. Thats actually why I came over to talk to you, I was hoping we could work on our art projects together. I know your new here and well when I saw you today I just knew we would get along."

Alice was over the moon when she saw her Isabella smile at her, ' ahh look! That has got to be the most adorable blush I have ever seen.' Alice smiled back at her Isabella and listened intently when Isabella said " Uhhh ya... I I I mean sssure that would be total cool. Uhh ssso umm do you have cellphone? I could give you my number, or you could give me yyyyour.. You kknow wwwhatever works best for you."

Alice had the oddest urge to hug her Isabella! Alice couldn't figure out why her Isabella was so timid, ' What is she so afraid off? Is it me? Am I that intimidating ?' Alice was having a hard time not reaching out and grabbing Isabella's hands, that were currently squeezing and squishing her lunch which happened to be a sandwich. Alice decided to say " Isabella give me your cellphone!"

Alice had two reasons for asking Isabella for her phone; one was so she would put down the poor defenseless sandwich and second was she wanted to touch her Isabella, Alice wanted to feel that fire again, something about it was so addictive. The look of complete shock on Isabella's face was a priceless bonus, all Alice wanted to do was laugh! Luckly Isabella stopped Alice by handing over her phone. As Alice grabbed the phone their fingers touched and Alice felt that amazing burn.

Alice had no problem figure out how to put her number in Isabella's contact list, than Alice sent herself a message from Isabella's phone ' Just incase my Isabella is to nervous to text me herself.' Alice felt her bag vibrate before 'Wake me up when September ends' by Greenday started to play.. Alice gave Isabella her phone back then Alice reached into her her bag, Alice quickly saved Isabella's number to her phone well saying " There problem solved. Texted me your address and I will stop by after school, that way we can get started on our project right way."

After saying that Alice smiles before turning around and walking away, Alice walked over to the family table where everyone was quietly sitting and starring at her, when she was close enough she heard Jasper say " So who is the new girl?"

Alice smiled at him well pulling out the chair beside him, once she was seated she replied with " Her name is Isabella Swan! Her dad is Sheriff Swan! She has had a very rough year and I am in love with her! I hope you are all ok with that but if your not well frankly I don't care."

The table fell silent for a few moment, just as Edward was about to speak we all heard a commotion on the otherside of the lunchroom, as we looked over Alice was ahh struck. Isabella was standing tall, all of her muscles looked tight like an animal before they strike, Isabella's fists were clenched and her jaw was set. Alice could not control her desire, ' God I need to go to her, I need to make her mine!'

Just as Alice was about to run over to her Isabella Alice felt strong hands on her shoulders, pushing down on them, forcing Alice to remain in place, forced to watch and listen as her Isabella yell " You know what Jessica, just because someone is different doesn't mean they are a freak! Just because you are to much of a judgemental air head doesn't give you the right to share your unbelievibly stupid thoughts with anyone but you dorky stuff teddy at home. Keep your judgements and jealousy to yourself."

Alice was glad she got to watch and listen to her Isabella put Jessica in her place, but the urge to run after her Isabella was growing stronger, ' I can feel how upset she is, I just need to know she is ok. Please let me go Edward, we will talk more at home.'

The seconds Edward Alice's shoulders Alice got up and took off after her Isabella with one thought. ' I am coming baby, just hang in there.'

A/N

The more you review the more I write!Reviews are like food for this writers soul!


	6. when it comes together

Bella ran from the cafeteria and into the hall! It took everything Bella had not to throttle Jessica after hearing her judgemental options toward Alice and her family! Bella wasn't sure what it was about Alice, but Bella felt this overpowering need to protect her cute little pixie. Bella took a moment to look around the over crowded hallway, feeling like the walls and students were closing in on her Bella felt a sudden and overwhelming need to be outside! With that in mind Bella ran toward the closest exit she could find. Once Bella was outside she took a few deep breaths hoping it would help the burning, tight feeling in her chest and lungs. It didn't seem to help the intense feeling in her chest, in fact it only seem to make it worse. Bella started to freak internally, 'I am having a heart attack! I can't breathe! I am going to die. All because I put some bimbo in her place! This sucks!'

Bella was at a loss as to what she should do, her sight started to tunnel and white spots start flashing in the dark area's, Bella's hearing started to fade in and out to the beat of her heart. Bella wasn't sure but she thought she heard someone yank open the metal door behind her , but knowing her luck she was just imagining it. Bella felt her knees give out and she tensed ready for the hard face first impact that was now bound to happen. Bella was confused when instead of a harsh impact she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and guiding her gently back into a secure embrace. Then everything went dark, Bella was still able to hear the voice of an angel whisper " I got you my sweet. I will always catch you. I will protect you I promise you this my love."

It was the most in dearing thing Bella had ever heard she felt safe, she felt loved, she even felt complete. Knowing this Bella drifted into the darkness feeling happy, safe and content. For the first time in over a year Bella was able to fall into a deep sleep, her guilt did not follow her into this sleep. There was nothing but peace and love on her mind!

Alice had been delayed by Edward which had pissed Alice off! When Alice made it to the hallway she couldn't see her Isabella anywhere, luckily for Alice she wasnt human and had already formed some odd bond with her human, this made it so Alice just knew her Isabella had ran outside. What had Alice running as fast as a human could but dogged students and locker doors with an unhuman like grace. Something was wrong with her Isabella, she knew her Isabella needed her, it made Alice have this overpowering need to get to her human as quickly as she could!

Once Alice made it to the metal exit door she was an emotional ball of concern. Pushing on the metal bar that opens the door so hard the bar bend under her unchecked strength, but what made the most noise was the metal netted window cracking under the force in which Alice had used to push it open. Alice could careless about the damage she did to the door or the commotion it made! Standing not even four feet in front of Alice was her Isabella swaying back and forth as if her Isabella was about to faint face first.

Alice was worried for her human but was terrified that if she tried to touch or catch her delicate human when her emotions where so unchecked! Alice was scared she might accidently touch her Isabella to rough and break her poor weak human bones. Alice had no real time to decided anything cause before her concerns could consume her the monster inside her broke free! Her monster rushed forward and gentlely caught her Isabella well saying 'We could never hurt her. ' Alice then whispered in her Isabella's ear "I got you my sweet. I will always catch you. I will protect you. I promise you this my love."

To say Alice was overwhelmed was an understatement to say the least. She had no idea what was wrong with her or her Isabella! She was terrified something might be seriously wrong with her Isabella! Yet Alice was also overwhelmed by the fact that she had her Isabella tucked safely in her own strong arms, even as worried as Alice was, she couldn't help or stop the physical reaction she had at the full body contact. Alice was surprised when her inner monster started to purr, which was weird! This had never happened to Alice, so she took a slow unneeded breath before mentally screaming ' EDWARD GET EMMETT OUTSIDE BY THE FOREST. I NEED HIM NOW.'

If Alice could she would have cried as she was forced to gentle sit down with her Isabella leaning back into her. Alice knew she could carry her delicate human to the nurses office herself with ease, but figured she would have a hard time explaining how she was able to carry her tall Isabella. Since Alice herself is so small and her Isabella was a tall Amazon! So instead of risking exposing her family's secret, she sat there rocking her Isabella whimpering and purring as she listened to her Isabella's heart beat. It was to fast for a person at rest but it was slowing down every few seconds Alice hoped this was a good thing but she wasn't Carlisle! She was never really into medicine or any kind of first aid and she hated herself for it now. 'What good is knowing fashion when my Isabella was lying in my arms in need of medical attention and all I can do to help is know good fashion tips.'

Alice couldn't continue her pitty party cause Emmett came through the same door she had crashed through in a haste to get to her Isabella before anything bad could happen to her. Emmett only took a moment to take in the broken door and the new girl Isabella in his baby sisters arms before coming to his own conclusions, by the look in his eyes, Alice knew he thought she had lost control and somehow hurt the fragile human. ' Hell it really is easy to break them.'

Before Emmett could even open his mouth to ask what Alice had done, his small pixie sister gave him a glare that stopped him dead. Alice than growled out " Don't even. She fainted and her heart rate was speeding. You are the only one other than Carlisle who has any First Aid training. Plus your built like a tank so you carrying her to the nurses office will look less suspicious than me carrying her. You really are dumb you know that! I am only going to say this to you once are you listen?"

Alice waited for Emmett to nod then she in a low beastly growl " I could never hurt my Isabella. Am I being clear?"

Alice starred him down until he nodded again that he understood. Emmett raised his hands in a form of surrender well he slowly stepped forward and lent down. Emmett had never seen Alice so out of control! Alice watched him like a hawk as he gently grabbed her Isabella, taking her from Alice's arms. Alice couldn't stop the growl that came out of her chest. Emmett looked at his sister with a look of concern for a second, he then made sure the delicate human was safe and secure in his arms. Emmett decided to ignore his little sisters growls, he understood how hard it can be to control the beast inside when someone that it cared about was in pain or in danger!

Emmett gave his sister a sympathetic smile before saying " Come on little sis. Lets get your girl taken care of."

Alice felt bad about growling at her brother, at the same time it was like she had lost control of everything; her visions had deserted her, her amazing self control had disappeared, and her ability to be sparky and up beat was no where to be found. All Alice could do to help was open the broken door with shame and allow Emmett to carry her Isabella back into the school, she followed him down the hall towards the nurse's office. As dumb and lumber like Emmett acted he was actually a very intuitive man, he knew when to speak and when to just allow someone time to processes and contemplate. Emmett couldn't be sure that the young human was ok so he didnt want to give his little sister false hope! He did however hope that the small human would be fine, Emmett had never seen his little sister so happy, and he knew the delicate human played a huge role in making his sister that happy. Emmett sped up his pace when that crossed his mind.

He could hear the humans heart beating and it sounds normal, like when his buddy Eric falls asleep in Spanish class, but that doesn't mean it wasn't erratic when under stress which could mean any number of thing. Emmett decided to think extra loud to Edward ' Hey Bro Call Carlisle and get him to the nurse's office. NOW!'

Alice was also lost in her own thoughts, following her brother and lover down the hall passing and bumping into students without a care. Alice was so lost his her own internal struggle to control her monster to really notice, it was taking way more strength then Alice thought possible considering how much energy it had exerted earlier in the wood. It should have been quite simple, but it wasn't. Alice was so lost in the struggled she hadn't noticed that they had even entered the nurse's office, until Emmett set her delicate Isabella on what looked to be an uncomfortable cot, which made Alice growl again.

Emmett turned to Alice and grabbed her shoulders with his large hands and forced her to stop looking at the human long enough to calm her by saying " Either you chill lil'sis or I'mma have to tickle you"

Alice had to laugh at his ridiculously immature nature, Alice shook her head wondering for the thousandth time how the goofy boy could be with someone as uptight as Rosalie! It still dumbfounded her! The happy moment was soon crushed by the school nurse rushing through the door and over to Isabella's weak, vulnerable and prone body. Alice lost control of her monster again and tried to jump the poor nurse.

Emmett still had a hold of her shoulders so she couldn't get far at first. Emmett tightened his hold on Alice the second he heard the nurse entering the office. He knew Alice would have a hard time controlling herself, he was not ready for Alice to attack him however. Alice swung her left arm around and down onto Emmett's inner elbows, forcing him to let go of her. Alice then spun herself around him, she was about to grab the nurse when she felt her body force to the floor, with some extreme force. Emmett was on Alice pinning her to the floor in a flash well quietly saying " She is here to help. If you hurt her you will never see your girl again. You need to calm down now."

Before anything else could happen a third voice entered the room, this voice belonged to a very handsome golden eyed, blond haired heaven sent angel. It was a voice that calmed everyone in the the room. The new presence was both calming and concerning when he said " I can't wait to hear why you have your little sister restrained on the floor but I do believe we have more pressing concerns to deal with. "

That being said the blond man approached the very confused looking school nurse. The blond man then slowly the man spoke in his most charming voice saying " I hope my children haven't been to much trouble, I am Dr Carlisle Cullen. I work at the hospital. I was on my luch break grabbing a bite with my wife Esme Cullen at the dinner when one of my other children called and said the Sherriffs daughter had collapsed. I left my wife to finish her lunch and drove here as quickly as I could, I don't doubt that you are not capable of handling this on your own, its just Sherrifs Swan is a close personal friend! I know he will want me to look her over after this, so I figured I would save them the trip!"

Dr Carlisle walked over to the young girl lying on the cot, he stopped for only a second when the scent of her sweet blood reached his sensitive nose. He instantly understood the draw his children seem to have, from the brief conversation Carlisle had with Edward there was more to it then just how inticing the humans blood was. Once Carlisle got closer he could also smell the hinting start of a claim on the young human. He could tell by the faint scent of Alice that it was her who had been drawn in. Carlisle shook his head and gentle grabbed to humans wrist checking her pulse, after that he checked her pupil with his pocket penlight. After he was sure there was no external damage he turn to his kids and said " So either of you wanna tell me what exactly happned to Isabella?"

Emmett wasn't sure what happened so all he did was shrug, Alice wasn't sure what happened but had a better answer which was " Isabella put Jessica in her place at lunch. When she was done calling her stupid and judgemental she ran outta the cafeteria, I ran after her to make sure she was ok. I just made it outside in time to catch her before she fell on her face. Her pulse was racing so fast. I text Emmett telling him to come outside quick. Once he got there he grabbed her from me and carried her here."

Carlisle thought for a few moments before coming to a likely prognosis, he decided to ease his daughters worry and shared his thoughts. " By the looks and sounds of it Isabella experienced a panic attack, which put her over stressed and tired body into overdrive. All the stress became to much and her body shut itself down. Forcing Isabella to get the rest she needs. She will be just fine in a day or two as long as she allows herself to rest and relax. Stress can do a lot of harm to the body if not released properly. But she is going to be just fine Alice I promise!"

Alice breathes a sigh of relief at her fathers reassuring words. ' My Isabella is ok. Stress is bad for her though so I can't stress her out but I can take care of her.'


	7. Lean on me

Alice was still waiting for her Isabella to regain consciousness, Carlisle was outside on his telephone talking to Chief Swan about Isabella' s current condition and good old Emmett had returned to his afternoon class. The nurse had told Alice to go to her afternoon class when Emmett was leaving but Emmett being a quick thinker he had said "Alice had the rest of the day off."

So the nurse left with Emmett to return to her office to fill out all the paperwork that went with her job.

Alice was a big ball of energy forced to sit still and wait for the woman she loves to a wake from her self imposed unconsciousness. All Alice wanted at this moment was to see her Isabella awake and smiling, not lying on an uncomfortable cot in the nurses office. Alice was so lost without her Isabella! How Alice had survived for so long without her Isabella was a complete mystery to Alice! ' How could I have not seen you coming? Why are my visions useless when I look into your future my sweet innocent Isabella I see nothing? Do you not have a future? Is something blocking me from seeing it? I have so many questions yet only one seems to matter most to me! Will you love me like I have always loved you?'

Alice was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she did not notice Carlisle's return until he was already to close to her Isabella, which only made her inner monster more out of control and as Alice and Emmett found out earlier this is not a good thing. Even though it was Carlisle that did nothing to calm her monster. The vicious growl that came out of Alice was more of a rumbling sound that forced her small frame to shake uncontrollably and the deep sound echoed off the wall making the small girl even more intimidating.

Carlisle took a quick step back, he was unaware that the bond was able to progress so quickly had he been aware of his daughter's connection, had he known he would have been way more cautious in his approach. Carlisle slowly raises his hands showing his youngest that he was of no threat to her or her bonded mate, he than calmly said " Charlie has a case he is working on and can't make it here anytime soon, I assured him that you would take Isabella home and making sure she gets her rest. However if you don't feel like you can control yourself I am sure I can get Esme to come pick her up if you need to hunt."

Alice was overwhelmed and she really needed to make sure her Isabella was fine before she would be able to concentrate on anything else. All Alice could think about was how brown her Isabella's breathtaking eyes are and how she wanted to see those amazing eyes again. Alice took an unnecessary breath before responding to her dad "No I can handle it! I have to make sure she is Ok. Carlisle please you have to let me do this. I know you may not understand but I know I could never hurt her. Earlier before Isabella fainted I was going to let her fall face first cause my emotions have been all over the place! I was so scared I would hurt her more if I tried to catch her, but before she could hit the ground I lost control! But it did not't hurt her, Carlisle it spoke to me. I know I will never hurt her Carlisle! It would kill me from the inside out. Literally tear my insides up. I have never felt anything like this before Carlisle! There's something about her. When I look at her just for a moment I can feel it, Carlisle she has my heart, how is that possible when I just met her this morning? "

Carlisle smiles at his youngest child, hoping to calm her down. He's been around for awhile he has read more than most, but in all his years with all his experience, in all his knowledge . He had no idea what was going on! He had a couple theories but nothing concrete! In all his years he had never once seen a bond take place so quickly, nor has he ever seen it happen with a human successfully that is. But he was happy for his daughter, all he ever wanted to see was her happy! The girl laying in the cot right beside them was making his daughter happy, worried stressed, but happy so all he could do was smile and say " Alice sweetie! You know I love you, you know I trust you and you know that I trust you with your mate. This all happened differently for all of us, I'll be honest I have never heard of it happening this quickly nor has it ever happened with a human. But well nothing ever goes normal for you so it's only natural that your mate would be human! I love you and we'll figure this out together , as a family! "

Carlisle placed his hand on Alice's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, in that moment Alice was so thankful that she had seen the Cullen family all those years back! Alice started to relax a little more, though the love of her life was still unconscious and nothing had really been settled, she was feeling lighter and happier then she could ever remember feeling before. Alice was once again lost in her thoughts, which was strange cause with being so wrapped up in her thoughts she became unaware of everything else around her, which for Alice was a hard thing to achieve. Actually for anyone it was a hard thing to achieve, being who they were their senses were on overdrive which meant that they could hear everything see anything, run faster, speak softer, and for Alice she could see the future! But when it came to Isabella Alice couldn't't see anything, when she thought of Isabella she couldn't't hear anything, when she watched Isabella nothing else around her matters. Alice knew she should be worried, but she wasn't, she knew she should be afraid! She wasn't. She loved Isabella, everything else will fall into place in time, like Carlisle said they'd figure it out as a family together!

When Alice was first lost in thought Carlisle was under the impression she was having a vision, after about 30 seconds though he realized she wasn't't having a vision she was just lost in thought. Carlisle squeezed his shoulder to get her attention, when I was finally looked at him he said " why don't you take Bella home Alice! Make sure she is comfortable in her room, then call me or your mother. I promise Alice everything is going to be ok, Bella here just needs to get some rest and be a little less stressed and she'll be fine."

It took a few moments for Carlisle's words to register in Alice's mind, but when they did Alice smiled at him replying with " ok Carlisle I will take her home! And I'll make sure she's OK, then I will check in with either you or mom but I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up. I don't care how long that takes!"

Carlisle laughed lightly, before saying " I would expect no less from my little pixie, you really are falling for this girl aren't you? Well in any case I'm happy for you! I love you as I would my own child, seeing you this happy and protective makes me proud. I must warn you though Alice this won't be easy! You will have to learn to control yourself a whole lot more, but I will help you with it so will Esme and so will everybody else. I need you to remember that you're not alone in this Alice, we are all here for you. We all love you! We all just wanna see you happy!"

If Alice we're human she would be crying right now, Carlisle's words were so sweet so reassuring that Alice just knew everything would work out, everything was going to be ok, she knew that no matter what her family would be there for her and her new mate. Alice just had one last question for her dad " Why did you call my Isabella Bella?"

Carlisle nodded his head while raising his eyebrows, then he turned his head slightly to the side well saying " well when I was on the phone with Charlie, he explained to me that Isabella prefers to be referred to as Bella just Bella! It would seem she gets really offended when you call her Isabella Swan because she prefers Bella Swan. It would seem you to have more in common than meets the eye."

Alice was more than thrilled to hear all the new information about her Bella, and the more Alice thought about it the name Bella just seem to roll around a lot easier, Alice had to try saying that was name out loud and when she did it seem to roll of a tongue. " Just Bella"

Alice and Carlisle were both startled when they heard " Yea just Bella, though I don't mind either way but only for you Alice, I just like the way you say my name. It sounds different when you call me ' Isabella' it sweeter or I don't know its just I like how you talk. Ok... Now we all know I am the crazy new kid! But what am I doing lying down napping during school? Last I remember I was caught by an angel, just as I fainted! I think or was that just a dream? I don't know who this guy is? Should I know him? Oh my god is he 'God'? What is going on? Oh god am I dead? Did I die? The pain in my chest was my heart stopping. I am dead aren't't I? I knew you were to hot and your eyes are to gold to be human! I am dead! Ok I can deal what happens next?."

Alice was shaking her head no, trying to get Bella to calm down but she was also having a hard time not laughing her ass off. Carlisle was having even less luck controlling his laughter. Alice walked over to Bella and gently grabbed her hand well she said "No Bella you're not dead, you fainted outside I think you had a panic attack! I was coming to look for you to tell you that I thought it was really cool how you put Jessica in her place but then I saw you about to hit the concrete face first and well I caught you, I text my big tank of a brother and he carried you to the nurses office. The man standing back there his name is Carlisle, not God! We are not heavenly creature! Carlisle is my dad! He is a doctor! He's here cuz Edward called him. He's a really good doctor actually he's your dad's doctor to, you know Chief Swan speaks very highly of Carlisle quite regularly, not that there's much action in this town, but my dads the best I can promise you that! The best doctor that is, I'm sure your dads the best chief of police Forks has ever seen. You on the other hand missy you need to stop stressing so much, too much stress is not good for you, not eating or sleeping right not good for you also. So I'm going to take you home put you to bed and you are going to get some rest! There will be no arguments and I'm not taking no for an answer. You will be resting at home got me..."

It was Bella's turn to laugh, she did not't hold it in. When Alice heard the laugh come out of Bella's beautiful mouth Alice couldn't breath, all she could think was ' Dame everything about her is so breathtaking.' Bella brought Alice out of her trance by clearing her throat and saying " So let me get this right! I am not dead! He is not God he is your Dad the Doctor Carlisle Cullen of Forks! My dad is Chief of police Charlie Swan! I am over stressed, I fainted, I need food and rest. The part I am a little foggy on is your going to take me home and put me to bed! Last I checked it at least customary to go on at least one date before we start talking about anyone putting anyone in bed. But even then they have every right to argue or flat out say no."

Bella was having a hard time keeping a straight face, Bella was well aware of what Alice had been meaning when she said 'Put you to bed' but Bella had to have a little fun, Bella couldn't keep her act up any longer when Alice started opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Bella just rolled over laughing, which ended with Bella falling off the small cot, lucky for her Alice was there to catch her and place her back on the cot. Carlisle just stood back and watch the two girls interact seamlessly., he was proud and overjoyed by the happiness he saw on his daughter's face. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Alice say " Yay laugh it up! Just remember who is there to catch you when you fall! that's right lil missy its me. So be nice or I might just let you fall and hurt yourself."

Alice then turned away from Bella and pouted. Bella swore it was the cutest thing she had ever seen! After a few quiet seconds Bella caved and said " Oh come on Alice, I was just playing, you know you don't wanna see me get hurt."

Bella had a strong feeling she was right so to prove her point she rolled herself off the cot, hoping that Alice would again catch her! ' If she doesn't this is gonna hurt.' That was her last thought before cold strong arms were catching her and putting her back on the cot again. Bella sighed in relief but then froze when she realized how close Alice's face was to Bella's chest. In an instant Bella felt her nipples harden and her panties were totally soaked, 'Dame teenage hormone. God I hope she doesn't't notice.'

Alice was fine until Bella's aroused scent hit her like a six ton truck, it took ever ounce of self control Alice had to just place her Bella back on the cot when the monster inside knew its mate was in need of being taken care of both physically and sexually. Some how Alice found it inside herself to take a small step back but she still held on to her Bella's soft delicate hand, well saying " Ok Ms Daredevil your right! I will always be there to catch you. So stop testing the theory ok. Now do you think you can walk or do you need my Dad to carry you to my car? Emmett will drop your truck off after school. I will take care of you until your dad gets home."

Bella was still reeling from the whole closeness that it took a few seconds to register that Alice was talking but once she figured out what Alice had said Bella started shaking her head no " Umm it's ok you don't have to do that! I can drive myself home. I don't want to be anymore of an inconvenience! I will be fine."

Alice was floored by Bella's comments, her Bella would never be an inconvenience, so Alice being herself said " Now you stop that right now! You Isabella Swan are not now nor could you ever be an inconvenience! Now like I said before I am taking you home. Are you walking with me or is my dad carrying you?"

Bella's only response is " As long as you can handle me leaning on you I will walk with you!"

Alice nodded well smiling she responded with " Lean on me when your not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on for it wont be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. So just call on me brother when you need a friend cause we all needs somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand cause we all need somebody to lean on."

Everyone laughed at Alice when she decided to sing the whole song as they walked, they got Bella to Alice's car with such ease it was almost inhuman, then it struck Bella as they were leaving the parking lot in Alice's car 'She only said they weren't heavenly creatures but she never said we are only human. that's what any normal person would say right? I should just ask' So Bella did just that " Alice if your not heavenly creatures! Then what are you?"

AN

Yeah I know right! Cliff hanger! What can I say. Oh right I know, I am holding the next chapter hostage. Cause well I have two different ones I have written and I am not sure which one is best. Tell me what ya think of this chapter, it might help me decide. Sooner I decided the sooner you get the next chapter. Drama and Trigger warning for next chapter no matter which one I choose.


End file.
